Clash of the Shinobi TEASER
by Drakena the Destroyer
Summary: A glimpse of a future story. The League will be traveling to Japan to rescue men who were kidnapped by ninjas. Yet, the challenge is to train as ninjas to combat the enemy.


**Author's Note: **Call me insane, but I have decided to do it! I am writing an LXG fan fic that will have the League traveling to Japan to combat a group of evil ninjas, but the League will have to become ninjas themselves in order to do so. No, I am not going to make the ninjas like _Naruto_ characters, but Tom is going to have a Naruto-like attitude about being a ninja because I'm so mean. I might make some references to _The Last Samurai_, _Kill Bill Vol. One_, and _007: You Only Live Twice_, but I would never completely rip off of them. I had to look up a lot of stuff on Wikipedia, study from my art history, Peter Carey's _Wrong About Japan_, and Jules Verne's_ Around the World in 80 Days, _and _Memoirs of a Geisha_ to get the history and culture straight. This teaser is a bit like the teasers used in the _Naruto_ series, how one character narrates what's going to happen, but I'm only going to keep to small references to the anime. _The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen_ is a copyright of 20th Century Fox, all literary characters are copyright to their creators.

* * *

**Clash of the Shinobi Teaser**

_"I am Agent Sawyer of the Americn Secret Service,"_ Tom's voice narrates. _"As a part of the League, I'm going on one exciting mission to Japan. Turns out the British Empire is always in peril, no matter which country it is."_

The scene shows an audience in a theater, the appearance of the interior and performers on stage reveal that the theater is presenting a _kabuki_ play in Japan. Among the Japanese audience, there are two wealthy appearing Englishmen attending the play while in the company of _geisha_.

Without warning, explosions go off within the theater, creating clouds of heavy gray smoke. The performance is halted and voices cry out in panic. People try to scramble out of their seats to flee from the smoke filled theater, unaware of dark clad figures darting into the smoke. When everyone has escaped from the theater, the two Englishmen and their _geisha_ companions have vanished.

The scene changes to an enclosed conference room in Victorian London, gathered in the room are two representatives of the government speaking to five seated individuals. One representative named Campion Bond, a plump man with black hair and beard, stands up and clears his throat.

"Gentlemen," he says, "and lady," he nods to the single woman of the group, "it is possible that our men in Japan were captured by _shinobi_. Your mission is to go to Japan and retrieve them."

"No problem for us to handle," says a tall blonde American named Tom Sawyer.

"Don't be so sure, Mr. Sawyer," says an Indian man who calls himself Nemo. "I know from research of Japanese history that these _shinobi_ are not to be underestimated."

_"Underestimated? Oh come on, I bet I could take them!"_

The scene changes to a tea house in Japan, enemy ninjas crash in through the windows and door ways, intending on assassinating the League members. One ninja is blocking the exit, he is a tall muscular man with a bald head and scar down his right cheek.

_"Whoa, that guy is huge!"_

Edward Hyde is seen fighting the big muscular ninja. Roaring with anger, Hyde attempts to slam his fists into the enemy, but the tall bald man blocks each attack. As Hyde closes in, the bald man slams an uppercut into Hyde's jaw.

Mina Harker is seen fighting a woman dressed like a _geisha_ and wielding a katana. Before the vampire can sink her fangs in, the Japanese woman slashes her katana at Mina.

Nemo is using his own martial arts to combat attacking ninja, even though he is outnumbered, the captain still holds his ground.

Rodney Skinner, the invisible thief, attempts to creep on one ninja but the warrior spins around. Skinner is caught in an arm lock and he cries out in pain.

Tom is seen drawing out his pistols, only to have them struck out of his hands by a young Japanese woman in a short cut kimono. Caught by surprise, Tom tries to hold up a guard, but the young woman kicks him in his sensitive region.

_"Hey! Why do I get beaten up by a girl?"_

There is a quick glimpse of a young girl of twelve years. She is illustrating on a scroll images of the League members.

The scene changes to the League being approached by a young Japanese man and an older woman.

"You're the ones my sister had visions of," the young man says.

"I can teach you how to be _shinobi_," the woman explains.

_"How to be _shinobi_? That sounds exciting!"_

The scene shows the League members in their training to become ninjas. Mina Harker is clad in a black robe and throwing daggers at a target. Nemo and Skinner, also in ninja garb, are practicing throws and locks with other ninjas. Henry Jekyll, clad in a plain black outfit of a ninja, stares at the vial of elixir in his hand and doubtfully stares at the training facility.

"I don't know about this," Henry says quietly, "Hyde's the one who does the fighting, I just do the healing after."

_"You shouldn't doubt yourself, Jekyll. This training is good for all of us as we go on a rescue job and battle some bad guys in __**Clash of the Shinobi**__! If I train hard and succeed on the mission, I'll be the number one American _shinobi_, believe it!"_

Tom, wearing a gray robe, is carrying two buckets of water by a wooden staff balanced on his shoulders. As he climbs a set of stairs, he stumbles and both buckets spill and fall off the staff. Frowning with a groan, Tom picks up the buckets and turns around to where he came from.

* * *

**End Note:** Yes, that is what's going to happen, the League is in Japan where they have some tough enemies and Japanese allies. I just hope that the Tom fans won't kill me for Tom getting kicked and his screw up at the end.


End file.
